<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crime &amp; Punishment by SincerelySerotonin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906199">Crime &amp; Punishment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySerotonin/pseuds/SincerelySerotonin'>SincerelySerotonin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Green atones for his sins, Green is kind of an ass, M/M, Red understandably doesn't take that well, Says really hurtful things, Tells Red to die, i just really love these two okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySerotonin/pseuds/SincerelySerotonin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Named after the Vocaloid song.</p>
<p>All Green wanted was to be the best. Red got on his way, and so it was only understandable Green tell him off. At least, that's what he thought back then...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red, OriginalShipping, namelessshipping - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crime &amp; Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Green had never been good with words. He was harsh and spoke without thinking, and usually his rival Red became the victim of his cruel words. Loser, cheater, weak - the words piled up and over. Green never imagined words could break someone. He was wrong.</p>
<p>He still remembered the day Red left. Green had just become Champion, at long last. Gramps would finally look at him, give him the time of day. He wouldn’t be just some “bully trainer” or whatever everyone else wanted to call him. He was in the spotlight, where he should’ve been long ago. And it felt great.</p>
<p>And yet, only moments after he’d given Gramps a call, Red beat him easily in a matter of minutes. Red always seemed to win no matter how often they battled, and it pissed Green off. This was supposed to be his moment, his victory, his dream - and Red had stolen it all from him.</p>
<p>He looked so happy too. Bright wide smile, eagerly trying to high five Green. As if!</p>
<p>The moment was only ruined further when Gramps arrived, late as usual, and congratulated Red on becoming the new Champion, the strongest trainer in all of Kanto. It was all too much. The rage bubbled over, harsh words poured out of his mouth.</p>
<p>“You stole everything from me, Red! Everything! You’re a thief, a cheater - and I hate you! <i>I hate you</i>! Just go and die already!”</p>
<p>Green didn’t realize what he said until the words were already out there. Tears stung his eyes, and Gramps looked at him with horror and shame. A hot flush washed over him. </p>
<p>And then there was Red. Crimson eyes wide, mouth slightly agape, white as a sheet.</p>
<p>“I… I’m sorry,” he said, voice soft as always.</p>
<p>“I don’t need your apologies!” Green snapped. “Get lost already!”</p>
<p>And he did. Red turned on his heel and ran out of there, leaving Green, Gramps, and the League behind. He didn’t return to Pallet that night or the night after. Months passed without a word from Red, eventually turning into years with only the rarest occasion bringing forth a letter simply stating he was fine and not to look for him. No return address was ever listed.</p>
<p>Green hated Red for this, for the way everyone looked at him now. Mostly, he hated himself.</p>
<p>He scoured Kanto for his rival, and found no one. Red really did seem to be gone. It was all he could do to take over as the Gym Leader for Viridian City, the only way he could atone for his crimes.</p>
<p>Two years later, a girl of only ten dropped by his gym, managing to beat him with her teen. She was a curious thing, with blue pigtails and the odd quirk of writing down observations in a notebook. She almost reminded him of Red.</p>
<p>Before she left his gym, he managed to say something, just barely loud enough to hear. </p>
<p>“You’re gonna be traveling a lot, so… If you ever see a guy named Red, tell him… Tell him Green is sorry, so very <i>sorry</i>.” He turned away so the child didn’t see the tears yet again stinging his eyes. “Or don’t. It’s up to you.”</p>
<p>The girl said she’d try and offered him her cell phone number. She called herself Crystal, Cris for short. And then she was gone, as quickly as she had come.</p>
<p>Several weeks later, Green received a call. <i>Kris,</i> he wondered, <i>who is that?</i> And then he remembered the odd girl and his request. His heart skipped a beat. She was probably just looking for a rematch. Probably. But maybe, just maybe, she had found Red.</p>
<p>With bated breath, he answered the call. “Hello. Green speaking.”</p>
<p>“Hey. Red’s got black hair and red eyes, right? Has a Pikachu and a Venasaur on his team?”</p>
<p>Green nodded desperately before realizing the girl couldn’t see him. “Yes,” he said. “That’s him.”</p>
<p>“He said to tell you to tell him that yourself,” Kris said. “He’s up on Mount Silver.”</p>
<p>That was all Green had to know. He cancelled his later appointments and shut down his gym early for the day, riding his Pidgeot to the summit of the mountain. Kris had already gone away to do whatever it was young trainers did these days. Probably more adventuring and gym battling. </p>
<p>That left him and Red with the howling mountain wind and the frigid snow.</p>
<p>Green shivered beneath his jacket, but forced his legs to move forward, towards the other, despite the aches the cold caused. “Red, is that really you?”</p>
<p>The dark-haired boy had his back to Green, but he seemed close enough to the boy Green remembered. Red jacket not near enough for the weather, black t-shirt, that old worn hat, and a Pikachu on his shoulder - he really seemed like he might be him. Like he might be <i>Red</i>.</p>
<p>The boy turned to reveal a blank expression and oddly piercing crimson eyes. Red had always been so expressive, so excitable. What had happened? Oh. That’s right. Green had happened.</p>
<p>“It’s, uh… been a while.” Green said, for once finding that words were failing him. Then again, what was one to say in a situation like this? Sorry for breaking you? That didn’t seem to be near enough.</p>
<p>Red just nodded. He didn’t say anything, gave no hints as to what Green was supposed to say.</p>
<p>Guess that meant he may as well get to the heart of the matter. “Red, I’m sorry. I am so sorry. I was angry and stupid and- You were excited. I…” He shook his head, balling his frostbitten knuckles into fists. “I was a total ass. I’m <i>sorry</i>.”</p>
<p>Red tilted his head slightly to the side as he processed the other’s words.</p>
<p>“I wanted… you to be proud of me. To like me.”</p>
<p>“Wait. What?” Green didn’t think he’d heard the other boy right over the howling winds.</p>
<p>“I liked you, Green. A lot. I wanted you to notice me, to see me as more than just your rival. I thought, maybe, if I could beat you then I would be strong enough to get you to notice me.” </p>
<p>Their words were soft and weak from disuse of his voice, but Green heard him. He made sure he listened this time.</p>
<p>“I <i>loved</i> you.”</p>
<p>Green didn’t know what to say, didn’t have enough experience to deal with any of this. He ran to pull Red into his arms, but the Pikachu on the other boy’s shoulder bared its teeth and growled at him, warning him to get no closer. Red slowly reached up and patted the yellow rat’s head. He whispered something into its ear, but Green wasn’t sure what.</p>
<p>“Red, come home. I- I mean, everyone misses you. Your mom’s worried sick.” And no one would dare look Green’s way, not after what he’d done. But it wasn’t about that. “I was scared stiff you’d listened to me, that you got hurt!”</p>
<p>Red’s eyes widened slightly. “You… were worried?”</p>
<p>“Damn right I was! You can’t just be so reckless, Red. You’re a freaking idiot!” </p>
<p>He closed the distance between, uncaring if Red’s Pikachu electrocuted him or not. It would serve him right for what he’d done. But the Pikachu didn’t, only moving to rest atop its trainer’s signature hat. </p>
<p>That gave Green more than enough room to pull Red into his arms. Slowly, Red moved to hug him back, their shoulder shaking slightly as they began to cry. Green held him until he dared calm down, and then still held onto his hand to ensure Red wouldn’t leave him behind again.</p>
<p>“Let’s go home,” Green said. “Everyone’s waiting for you.”</p>
<p>“Let’s go home together,” Red said after a long pause.</p>
<p>“Let’s.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>